her past finally came to bring her back!
by emina15
Summary: mai is missing? what will naru do? who is it that came back which suprised naru to no end? will they ever find mai?
1. the accident

Chapter 1: the accident……..

Naru's POV

I asked lin to go to the hospital quickly. For the very first time in my life, ever since gene died I panicked. It all started about 30 minutes ago.

_Flashback:_

_I was just reading the past cases we had 3 days ago. When I heard lin running towards my office. I asked him what was wrong. He told me something that had shocked me to hell. _

"_it's mai!"_

"_what happened?" I asked _

"_she was hit by a car, right about when she was about to go home. Apparently the driver was drunk, he was safe but mai isn't. she was taken to sakura general hospital in kanagawa. They browsed her directory in her cell phone they found takigawa-san's name and informed him. Luckily he was in the kanagawa prefecture. Naru we better hurry."_

_I nodded and we were on our way towards the sakura general hospital._

About 2 hrs of driving, we finally arrived at the hospital. We went towards the information center and asked about where Is mai. The nurse told us that she is still in the operating room. We quickly went there. We found bou-san, matsuzaki-san, john, and hara-san. Worry was shown in their faces.

"bou-san, how long was mai inside?" I asked him

"it's been 4 hrs already. We have been hearing the doctors saying that she's dying but they quickly resurrected her. It had been happening over and over again." He said

I was about to ask him. But I was cut off by a doctor coming out of the operation room, his clothes were covered with blood, he looks exhausted as well. I saw bou-san and matsuzaki-san going to ask him how was the operation. He took a deep breath and look at us.

"the operation was a success…..but it seems she doesn't want to wake up." The doctor replied

"what do you mean she doesn't want to wake up?" Matsuzaki-san asked

"she's in a coma. It seems she was stressed and she needs to rest. But I don't know when she'll wake up or even if she's going to wake up." He said and left us. A nurse came to us and told us she is being transferred to a room in the ICU department. She also explained to us if she had an attack it can easily kill her.

We were outside of the room where mai was put in. I went in first. I saw her; other people will only think that she was sleeping if there were no wires stuck on her body. When I looked closer she was extremely pale. My heart clenched, seeing her like this. My heart? I haven't said that since gene died.

"Why was mai here, in kanagawa?" I asked them.

"I was wondering about that as well, so I asked her friends, they said that she was visiting her mother. since today was her mother's death anniversary." Bou-san replied

All of us were shocked; well I didn't show it on my face.

…..a week has passed……

We were about to go and visit mai. But my phone suddenly rang, it was bou-san. I answered the phone.

"yes?"

"naru, it's mai she's missing!"

"what!"

"ayako and I were visiting her, but the doctor told us she was taken by her family. But naru, didn't she tell us that her parents died and she doesn't have any relatives left?"

"that's right! Someone took her, did you told them about this?"

"yes, I did. The doctor was presented with a DNA test it showed positive that they are related to her. Could it be they forged a DNA test to take her away?"

"that's a possibility, or mai must be lying to us that she doesn't have any family left."

"mai would never lie about that."

"you're right. Anyway we need to investigate this on our own and find mai."

He said yes and I asked lin to check mai's background. He nodded and went to work.

Just wait mai. We will find you and bring you back.

….someone's mansion…..

In a room, 3 people were sitting in a king size bed, looking at our dear brunette.

(A/N: of course she has a life support system)

A male that looked like he was in his mid 40's he has brown hair and eyes said that

"Kathryn, welcome home." He said while caressing her face.

A male that was in his early 20's with brown eyes and hair

"Katie, finally you have returned" he said while looking at her with love and compassion

A female that was in her early 20's as well but was younger that the other one, she has long straight brown hair and brown eyes looked at the girl sleeping.

"Katie" she said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

A/N: everyone please tell me how is it. Sorry if I deleted this before……I was having those author blocks…I didn't how to end it so I decided to delete this and finish it this summer…..hope you like it…it is still the same as before with minor changes…..please review….


	2. someone returned? who could it be?

**Bold – English**

Flashback from ch. 1

….someone's mansion…..

In a room, 3 people was sitting in a king size bed, looking at our dear brunette.

(A/N: of course she has a life support system)

A male that looked like he was in his mid 40's he has brown hair and eyes said that

"Kathryn, welcome home." He said while caressing her face.

A male that was in his early 20's with brown eyes and hair

"Katie, finally you have returned" he said while looking at her with love and compassion

A female that was in her early 20's as well but was younger that the other one, she has long straight brown hair and brown eyes looked at the girl sleeping.

"Katie" she said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

Chapter 2: someone returned? Who could it be?

Naru's POV

It's been almost a year now; still we haven't found mai yet. I've been investigating non-stop. Suddenly I heard someone knock on my door.

"Come in" I said in my usual cold voice.

"Seriously, you haven't change at all noll" a very familiar voice said to me. I looked up from the papers I have been reading. I was shocked, to say the least. I even drop the papers I was reading.

"ge-gene" I said

"*laughs* it's been a long time noll, how have you been" gene replied

I snapped back to reality

"Gene, how come you're al-alive!" I asked I couldn't believe this I even stuttered the word 'alive'.

"Hmm, I'll tell you. Wait just a sec I need to call Lin" gene said

He came back with a surprised Lin.

"Anyway, about me being alive and kicking, I was revived by an _old friend_." He said looking at me and lin.

"Revived? Who has the power to revive the dead? Who is he?" asked lin. I looked at gene he was hesitating to answer us. It was making me impatient.

"GENE" I said out loud

"Alright already, she is not a he." He paused

"Who is she then?" asked Lin growing impatient

"You all know her, a girl that has brown hair and eyes. Somewhat cheerful and caring." He paused.

Suddenly Lin and I blurted out a name that we had been investigating for the past six months.

"mai/taniyama-san" we were shocked; we looked at gene for confirmation. He just nodded with a solemn look.

"Gene, do you know were mai is?" I asked

"Sadly, no, I'm sorry noll."

"Gene, I need you to tell me everything. What I mean of everything, gene. Of, how come you know mai!"

"Well I knew her ever since your first case at mai's school. I save her from a falling book case."

"Wait that was 1 ½ yr ago. How come mai didn't tell me?"

Gene's POV

"Will she tell you that she have been dreaming about you. I think not."

"Ever since then I became her spirit guide, helping with the cases that you come up with."

"It was 3 months ago, that I have been revived…..

_Flashback"_

"_Mai……mai, wake up!." I said to a figure lying down on a cold black floor._

_She opened her eyes, and saw me_

_She blurted out a name that I thought she will never know._

"_Gene" she said there was silence for a while but I snapped back to reality, well not exactly reality you know what I mean._

"_Mai, how did you know my real name?" I asked. While helping her stand_

"_I have known from the beginning Eugene Davis, but you prefer to be called gene, right" she asked, I nodded._

"_What else do you know?" I asked_

"_That you have a brother named Oliver Davis, he is known as the great Professor Oliver Davis that has the strongest PK, you and the Davis couple gave him the nickname noll, but I called him naru."_

"_You were adopted by the Davis couple because they couldn't have a child of their own….." she paused_

"_You were hit by a car and died. The driver that killed you was scared and she hit you again. She put you in a black plastic and throws you into the lake. The same lake, you are looking to now." She said. I looked and she was right the scenery change, it was a lake._

"_Gene, can I ask you something?"_

"_Sure"_

"_Do you want to live again and be at your brother's side?" she asked while sitting down patting the grass besides her signaling to sit beside her._

_I sat beside her; I stayed silent for a while. She placed her head on my shoulder, while I placed mine atop her head._

"_Yes, I want to see my idiotic of a brother again and my parents." I said while I let a silent tear fall from my eyes._

"_Then, I'll grant that wish of yours gene" she said_

"_What do you mean, mai?" but when I looked back she was gone. Suddenly I was near the lake, in the real world. I saw someone coming near the lake, I looked closely, it was a girl, and she was with a man and a woman. They have brown hair. But what caught my eyes was the teenage girl in the middle she had long straight brown hair that reached till her waist. Just like the woman beside her._

_When they were 10 inches away from the lake I saw how she looked like. I was surprised to see, it…it was mai. Mai came forward while the two just remained in their usual place._

"_Gene, I'll grant your wish now." She said_

'_Wait, mai, there must be something in return for you to revive me, so don't"_

_She looked sad. But she assured me that there isn't any after effect. So I agreed. Suddenly mai was enveloped in a bright light, and then white angel wings sprouted from her back. I was awed with it. She looked like an angel no a goddess. She went nearer to the lake she flew above the lake and she used telekinesis to bring my body up from the bottom of the lake. After a couple of seconds my body was beside her. She went back to where she was before and I was engulfed in a blue light. She reached out for my hand which I obeyed. My soul went back to my body, she used some of her powers to let me age a little and she used her healing abilities to heal the wounds that I was inflicted from the accident. When she unwrapped me from the plastic bag, I only looked like I was sleeping. That's when I opened my eyes for the first time in a while. She gave me a sad smile, and told me something before I passed out. When I woke up again, I was inside the hospital. I was discharged and I came to find you. It seems I was in a coma for 3months."_

_End of flashback_

"Gene, what did mai tell you, before you passed out?" noll asked

"She told me the price to revive someone"

"So there was a price?" asked Lin

"Yes"

"What is it gene, what was the price" noll asked

"She told me 'I'm sorry gene, there is a price for this, and it is my memory being 'taniyama mai'"

"What do you mean by that" asked Lin

"It means that she will forget her memories of her past, being mai, when she first met us and her friends she will forget, forget everything" said noll

"Gene you said that someone was with her when she came to the lake, didn't she?" asked noll

"Yes, two of them they looked somewhat related to mai with their brown hair and eyes."

"It seems that mai didn't tell us the truth about her family." Said noll out loud

"You can't blame her, you didn't tell her the truth either." I retorted

"Gene will you help me find mai?" he asked

"Of course."

'We need to call father and mother. We need to tell them everything" he said

"Your right"

Lin dialed the number and then someone answered, we put the phone in speaker.

"**Hello, Davis residence" said a very familiar voice**

"**Hello mother" said noll**

"**Oh noll, how have you been?"**

"**I've been fine mother, mother is father there?" he asked**

"**Yes, he's beside me, why?"**

"**Put the phone in speaker." There was a click sound it means the speaker is on.**

"**Hello, noll is something wrong?" our father asked**

"**I need to tell you something about gene."**

"**Gene? You found him?" father asked**

"**Yes, and he's here beside me." He said, noll told me to say something**

"**Hello, father, mother, how have you been" is said in my cheerful voice **

**There was silence……**

"**Ge-gene "said martin Davis**

"**You're alive?" said Luella Davis**

"**Yes" I said**

"**This isn't noll is it?" Said martin**

"**No father, gene really is alive, he's been revived" noll said**

"**It's true, professor, gene really is here."**

"**How come, who revived him?" asked martin, while I heard mother crying from the phone.**

**I told him everything, noll and I told them that we need to stay in Japan for a while to find mai.**

**They agreed and they even told us that they will be coming to Japan for vacation to help us.**

**After that, we were occupied with researching on mai's background and her family……..**

**A/N: chapter 2 is up…….hope you like it pls. review……..**


	3. a new client

**Flashback for chapter 2**

"**Hello, Davis residence" said a very familiar voice**

"**Hello mother" said noll**

"**Oh noll, how have you been?"**

"**I've been fine mother, mother is father there?" he asked**

"**Yes, he's beside me, why?"**

"**Put the phone in speaker." There was a click sound it means there on speaker.**

"**Hello, noll is something wrong?" our father asked**

"**I need to tell you something about gene."**

"**Gene? You found him?" father asked**

"**Yes, and he's her beside me." He said, noll told me to say something**

"**Hello, father, mother, how have you been" is aid in my cheerful voice **

**There was silence……**

"**Ge-gene "said martin Davis**

"**You're alive?" said Luella Davis**

"**Yes" I said**

"**This isn't noll is it?" Said martin**

"**No father, gene really is alive, he's been revived" noll said**

"**It's true, professor, gene really is here."**

"**How come, who revived him?" asked martin, while I heard mother crying from the phone.**

**I told him everything, noll and I told them that we need to stay in Japan for a while to find mai.**

**They agreed and they even told us that they will be coming to Japan for vacation to help us.**

**After that, we were occupied with researching on mai's background and her family……..**

Chapter 3: a new client.

Naru's POV

It's already been half a year already. Ever since gene returned, and my parents came and helped me. Where are you mai? Will we find you? No, we will and we will not give up. I'm the great professor davis after all.

My office was redesigned ever since my parents and brother came. I added three tables for them to work on. I told bou-san and the others about my real identity because gene persuaded me. They were surprised but accepted it because I have a good reason for not telling them.

Yasuhara took the job mai left behind. He has been coming here every day. Suddenly I heard a knock coming from our office. It was yasuhara, he told us that we have a new client. We got our things and proceeded to the living room. There we saw a man in his mid-30's he has blue eyes and hair. He has the same height as bou-san. Lin is already there with his laptop typing.

"how may we help you?" our father said

"we need your assistance because of some strange phenomenon happening at my master's estate." The client said

"I see, can you please tell us what these strange phenomenons have been happening in your master's estate? Mr.?"

"rei" the man replied

"alright then, mr. rei can you please tell us?" he nodded

"my master has been living there for the past 7 yrs. About 3 months ago, there is something that has been attacking our butlers and maids. Some of them said that they were attacked by flying knives/books/vases..etc. Some of them almost died if not for his youngest daughter who is a doctor, that gave them treatment they needed in order for them to survive. Our master was quite concerned about this. He didn't know who can help them. Until her youngest daughter Kathryn, have been attacked in the study room. She was injured badly but not severe that can cost her, her life. Until his son Jake, told us about a paranormal investigator. So we asked you for your assistance.

Oh and a couple of our maids said that there is a writing that said ' I will take her, you won't take her from me ever again' it was written in blood."

"can you please tell us about your master's family, there name, Japanese name, occupation, etc." mother asked

"of course,

my master Lord Richard Engel is a famous doctor and business man. Japanese Name: Sakura Fujisaki. The late lady Airi died of an illness that can't be cured. Her full name is Sakura Airi or Airi Engel.

He has 3 children, the first is his only son, is Jake Engel, he is 22 years old, a famous business man, he cares deeply for his family, especially their youngest sibling. Japanese name: Sakura Touya.

The second is his first daughter, her name is lady Emmeline Engel, she is a famous Business Woman. Just like young master jake she is very attached to their younger sibling. Japanese name: Sakura Nadeshiko.

The last is his youngest daughter, her name is Kathryn Engel, she is a famous doctor that had cured many sickness without any cure. Besides being a doctor, she is also a famous business woman that helps her family. She owns a hospital that was named Sakura General Hospital. She is quite fond of her family. Japanese name: Sakura Maika."

"Engel?, no wonder it sounds so familiar, honey it's richie's last name." my mother said

"your right, I will accept this case. We will come tomorrow morning. Tell Richard we said hi from martin and Luella Davis." Father said

"yes, thank you. I have to go now. I will live the address here." He wrote down the address and left.

"father, who is this Richard Engel?" asked Gene.

"oh he is my best friend. We haven't seen each other for ten yrs. already. I heard that Kathryn went missing because of some accident that had happened to her. I didn't that he already found her."

**A/N: hope you like it…..chapter 3 is up. Please review…next chapter naru and mai will finally meet….look forward to the next chappie……**


	4. a beautiful melody

_Flashback from Chapter 3_

"_can you please tell us about your master's family, there name, Japanese name, occupation, etc." mother asked_

"_of course, _

_my master Lord Richard Engel is a famous doctor and business man. Japanese Name: Sakura late lady Airi died of an illness that can't be cured. Her full name is Sakura Airi or Airi Engel._

_He has 3 children, the first is his only son, is Jake Engel, he is 22 years old, a famous business man, he care deeply for his family especially their youngest sibling. Japanese name: Sakura Touya._

_The second is his first daughter, her name is lady Emmeline Engel, she is a famous Business Woman. Just like master jake she is very attached to their younger sibling. Japanese name: Sakura Nadeshiko._

_The last is his youngest daughter, her name is Kathryn Engel, she is a famous doctor that had cured many sickness without any cure. Besides being a doctor, she is also a famous business woman that helps her family. She owns a hospital that was named Sakura General is quite fond of her family. Japanese name: Sakura Maika."_

"_engel, no wonder it sounds so familiar, honey it's richie's last name." my mother said_

"_your right, I will accept this case. We will come tomorrow morning. Tell Richard we said hi from martin and Luella davis." Father said_

"_yes, thank you. I have to go now. I will live the address here." He wrote down the address and left._

"_father, who is this Richard engel?" asked Gene._

"_oh he is my best friend. We haven't seen each other for ten yrs. already. I heard that Kathryn went missing because of some accident that had happened to her." _

_End of flashback…………………………………………………………………………………………_

**Chapter 4: the beautiful melody**

Gene's POV

We were heading to the Engel estate. We already packed our things that will be needed for this case. We finally arrived at the gate. When we went inside I was awed. I had the feeling that the bou-san and the others were awed as well. It was a five minute ride to the mansion. The road leading to the house was lined with cherry blossoms in each side.

I was pulled back to reality when lin stopped the car, saying we are at the mansion. I went out of the car, wearing my black clothes. I was awed as well. It was huge. Just like our mansion in England. Someone came out of the mansion and greeted us. It was rei-san. He told us that the maids and butlers will be the ones to bring our things in the room we will call our base. While he led us to were Richard-san is.

We went inside; I looked at the others that were following us. They were looking every corner of the mansion. I chuckled at that. Rei-san led us to the living room that the master of this house and his children are occupying. We heard a melody that was being played. By the sound of it it's a piano and a violin.

That was when we heard a beautiful voice.

(Tsuki no Shijima – tsubasa chronicles by yui makino)

What to do so that my voice reaches you?  
Gently linking our fingers  
Just by that  
I know that I'm not alone 

_**Rei-san told us to go inside, that mr. engel Is waiting for us. When we went inside. We saw a man that was in his late 40's sitting in a sofa looking at his children playing for him. When we looked at the people performing, we gasped but not too loud because they didn't hear us. What we saw shocked us to hell, but we put a smile in our face. Surprisingly noll smiled as well. We kept quiet and listened to the rest of the song.**_

Now I just want to depend on the tranquility  
Share the warmth with you  
And fall into a slumber...

Hey, at times you forget  
That there is light on the other side of the night  
Only the moon is gazing  
At the whereabouts of us, who lost our wings

Isn't it strange? Your voice from the side feels nostalgic  
I feel that I've always known you  
From the other side of time

Somewhere in my still unknown memories  
Under the same moon  
We were huddling close together 

_**The woman that was singing was mai. She looked so serene; she was enjoying singing as far as we can see.**_

Hey, you teach me in silence  
That being by your side gives me comfort  
The tune of the moon pours  
Into your tender back that has lost its wings

The silence of the moon...

Hey, to the other side of the night  
Until it turns into light  
Certainly I can go on without letting go of my hands  
Only the moon is gazing  
At the slumber of us, who lost our wings

The song finished, she opened her eyes along with her siblings that were playing piano (emmeline) and violin (jake). They looked at the man who was sitting and clapping putting on a smile. Mai was about to say something but was stopped because she noticed we were here. The other followed her gaze.

"oh, martin, Luella. I got your message from my assistant. It's good to see you." He said standing and telling them to come nearer.

"yes, it's been what, ten years. I'm glad we met again." Father replied while mother nodded.

"oh this are my sons, noll, gene, introduce yourself" father said. I walked up to him and introduced my self.

"my name is Eugene Davis, mr. Richard. It's nice to meet you" I said with a smile.

"my name is Oliver Davis, nice to meet you" said noll politely.

"my what handsome boys you have here. How old are you?" he asked the both of us

"we are 19 yrs old sir" I said

"oh no need to be formal with me just call me uncle. My, both of you are a year older than Kathryn." He said

"let me introduce you to my children, jake, emmeline, Kathryn, come here and introduce yourself." He continued

We heard a 'yes father' from them. We looked closely at them.

"my name is Jake Engel, 22 years old, just call me jake or touya. Touya's my Japanese name" he said to us. he has brown hair and eyes. he is as tall as bou-san. He seems a kind man. He was wearing a light blue short sleeves polo and dark blue pants with black shoes.

"my name is Emmeline Engel, 20 years old, just call me emme or nadeshiko" she said the same as jake she has long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. she was wearing a summer dress that was the color of yellow. Finally it was mai's turn we looked at her. She just smiled at us.

"my name is Kathryn Engel, 18 years old, just call me Katie or maika or even mai" she said. She was wearing a summer dress as well with a different design than emmeline. It was pure white that made her look like an angel. But noll and i noticed that, there was a bandage on her left arm. We frowned at that. We remembered that she was attacked by a ghost. It seems she doesn't remember us at all. We nodded and we introduced them to the rest of the SPR members.

**A/N: chapter 4 is up…..hope you like it….look forward to the next chapter…..oh and please review….how will naru and the rest of the SPR members bring mai's memories back? Or will they fail to protect her?**


	5. doesn't remember!

**Flashback from ch. 4**

The song finished, she opened her eyes along with her siblings that were playing piano (emmeline) and violin (jake). They looked at the man who was sitting and clapping putting on a smile. Mai was about to say something but was stopped because she noticed we were here.

"oh, martin, Luella. I got your message from my assistant. It's good to see you." He said standing and telling them to come nearer.

"yes, it's been what ten years. I'm glad we met again." Father replied while mother nodded.

"oh this are my sons, noll, gene, introduce yourself" father said. I walked up to him and introduced my self.

"my name is Eugene Davis, mr. Richard. It's nice to meet you" I said with a smile.

"my name is Oliver Davis, nice to meet you" said noll politely.

"my what handsome boys you have here. How old are you?" he asked the both of us

"we are 19 yrs old sir" I said

"oh no need to be formal with me just call me uncle. My, both of you are a year older than Katie." He said

"let me introduce you to my children, jake, emmeline, Kathryn, come here and introduce yourself." He continued

We heard a 'yes father' from them. We looked closely at them.

"my name is Jake Engel, 22 years old, just call me jake or touya. Touya's my Japanese name" he said to has brown hair and eyes. he is as tall as bou-san. He seems a kind man. He was wearing a light blue short sleeves polo and dark blue pants with black shoes.

"my name is Emmeline Engel, 20 years old, just call me emme or nadeshiko" she said the same as jake she has long wavy brown hair and brown eyes. she was wearing a summer dress that was the color of yellow. Finally it was mai's turn we looked at her. She just smiled at us.

"my name is Kathryn Engel, 18 years old, just call me Katie or maika or even mai" she said. She was wearing a summer dress as well with a different design than emmeline. It was pure white that made her look like an angel. But noll and i noticed that, there was a bandage on her left arm. We frowned at that. We remembered that she was attacked by a ghost. It seems she doesn't remember us at all. We nodded and we introduced them to the rest of the SPR members.

**Chapter 5:**

**Bou-san's POV**

when we finished introducing ourselves, we were a little sad that mai can't remember us. But in due time she will remember right? Wait, why am I asking myself? Its kinda weird.

"Kathryn, can you sing a song, to welcome them?" asked mr. Richard

"Oh, yes, father. Then I'll sing yume no tsubasa" she Asked her siblings to play the song. They happily accepted.

Then emmeline went to the piano and jake went to violin. They started playing and mai started singing.

_**Yume no Tsubasa**_

_Even like this, we came from faraway  
We can't return  
To your smile from when you were young back then anymore_

I love the world in which you laugh  
I want to be by your side; simply that  
With pains that I started to forget in my chest

Time goes by, the flow of time  
Changes us, but...  
Things that we lost, things that we dream of  
I'll take your hand and recall them  
I'm always by your side

Because I even want to remember sad things  
Please leave  
A page for me on your map

On that day, you believed in  
The wind that blows from the future  
So soar higher tomorrow...

Time goes by, even if time passes  
I'm sure that things that don't change exist  
Because I can't reach it, because I want to find it  
I'll go search for wings of dreams  
Be by my side, forever...

I'm by your side, forever...

After the song finished, we clapped our hands to show that we loved it. She bowed and went to her father along with her siblings. We talked about the case. Well naru-bou and his family, we talked with mai.

**Ayako's POV**

"mai-chan, can I ask you something?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. Oh how I miss that smile.

"sure, you can ask me anything, matsuzaki-san." She said. I feel uneasy with Mai calling me by my last name.

"ok, well I heard you were a doctor. Is that true?" I asked

"yes I am" she answered honestly

"when did you finish your studies?"

"When I was 11 yrs old. I got my degree at 15." She said.

She was talking animatedly to john, yasuhara, madoka, and masako, even takigawa.

I just smiled at that. She looked at her watch and stood up. She went towards her father and siblings and said

"Father, jake, emme I need to go change my clothes" she said.

Though, why does she have to change? I looked at the others they are confused as I am.

"oh, is it that time already?" said jake while looking at his watch.

"Aright Katie, go and change" emme said

"and come back here, because jake will take you to the hospital alright?" Mr. Richard said

"yes father" she said and went out of the room.

"Richie, why is she going to the hospital?" asked Luella-san

"oh, she owns a hospital nearby. Its name is SAKURA GENERAL HOSPITAL" said Richard-san

"wait did you just say sakura general hospital?"asked naru

"yes I did." He replied

We were shocked. We didn't utter a word.

**(A/N: the Engel estate is somewhere in the Kanagawa prefecture.)**

**Naru's POV**

Sakura general hospital she owns it? No wonder why, they treated her with special care. If I remember correctly, her hospital room was big and luxurious fit for rich people.

After 30 minutes of silence, someone came in, it was mai. Dressed in a different attire. She was wearing a white tube top that has blue sakura petals embroidered on it. She was wearing pants that hugged her legs and 3 inches shoes, on her left hand hang a white coat.

She looked beautiful, much more beautiful than before she wore light make up. She let her hair fall down.

"jake, I'm done, let's go." She said but she went to her father and gave him a peck on his cheek as well as a hug. She did the same with emme.

"I'll be back tonight, father." She said

"Katie" emme asked. She looked at her sister. Gesturing her to go on with what she was suppose to say.

"will you be in time for dinner?" she asked

"I'm not sure, I'll call you in case I might be late." She said and went out together with her brother but before she left she said goodbye to us and smiled. Outside the window. I saw two cars, drove out of the mansion. I guess one is hers and the other one is her brothers. Alright then, we should get to work. I will surely let mai remember me.

**A/N: hi….ch. 5 is up……..hope you like it…pls. review…..arigatou……;)**


	6. THAT ROOM HURRY!

Flashback from chapter 5:

**Naru's POV**

Sakura general hospital she owns it? No wonder why, they treated her with special care. If I remember correctly, her hospital room was big and luxurious fit for rich people.

After 30 minutes of silence, someone came In, it was mai. Dressed in a different attire. She was wearing a white tube top that has blue sakura petals embroidered on it. She was wearing pants that hugged her legs and 3 inches shoes, on her left hand hang a white coat.

She looked beautiful, much more beautiful than before she wore light make up. She let her hair fall down.

"jake, I'm done, let's go." She said but she went to her father and gave him a peck on his cheek as well as a hug. She did the same with emme.

"I'll be back tonight father." She said

"Katie" emme asked. She looked at her sister. Gesturing her to go on with what she was suppose to say.

"will you be in time for dinner?" she asked

"I'm not usre, I'll call you in case I might be late." She said and went out together with her brother but before she left she said goodbye to us and smiled. outside the window. I saw two cars, drove out of the mansion. I guess one is hers and the other one is her brothers. Alright then, we should get to work. I will surely let mai remember me.

**Chapter 6: that room! Hurry!**

**Naru's POV**

It's been hours since she left the mansion. We have been investigating this mansion. But still we couldn't find the ghost; only warnings were given to us. I asked hara-san if she felt the ghost. She only shook her head and told us that it's lying low. He doesn't want to be figured out where he is. I looked at the time it was 3 in the afternoon. That's when I heard a car's engine stop at the front door of this mansion. I wonder who it is. It can't be jake he already came back hours ago. Maybe, just maybe she's back.

**(A/N: naru and gene was going to the living room to report to their parents.)**

I saw the doors open by the maids, it was really her. It was mai.

**Mai's POV**

I'm finally home. The door was open by the maids. I said thank you to them. They welcomed me in return. I was going in the library when I saw Oliver and Eugene looking at me. I can distinguish them easily because Eugene is always smiling and kind and Oliver is always having a stoic face, but deep inside he is nice and caring like his brother. I went to them and greeted them. They greeted me back. We went inside the living room and I went towards my father and siblings. We were talking but we stopped because we heard someone yelling. I don't know how but I'm sure it was matsuzaki-san's voice. All of us, that were occupying the living room went out and ran towards the 2nd floor of our mansion.

**(A/N: the people who are occupying the living room are: Richard, jake, emme, Kathryn, naru, gene, Luella and martin.)**

We saw matsuzaki-san on the floor. She was bleeding in between her legs and she has a deep wound on her arm. The blood is flowing fast I must do something.

"Father, can I use that room. If we bring her to the hospital it will be too late for her." I said to him

"Alright, tell the others to change and help you out." I thanked him and went towards a table that has the phone on it. I told some of the maids and butlers to change their clothes because I will be needing there help.

That's when I heard takigawa-san yelling to call the ambulance. But I stopped him.

"no, if she went to the nearest hospital which is thirty minutes away, we can't save her. I will be doing the surgery here. Since my father already agreed to this." I paused since I saw my nurses and a couple of doctors coming our way with a stretcher. They quickly put matsuzaki-san in the stretcher but gently. I looked at the others, they were injured as well, bou-san has been hit in the back by a chair that left splinters on it, hara-san injured her arm, john-san was injured in his arm as well. I told some of my maids to bring them to that room as well. They did as I told them.

I told them that I'll be operating matsuzaki-san here and I need to bandage their wounds here and to just follow the nurses and doctors. They did as I said. A nurse came and brought me my lab coat. I wore it and proceeded to that room. My family and the davis' followed us. We came into a corner and I pressed a switch to let us in. the walls split into two.

**A/N: chapter 6 is up. Hope you like it and pls. review….do you want to know what that room is. There are already hints for you to know…..look forward to the next chapter. Thank you for reading my fanfic.**


	7. saving lives

**Flashback from chapter 6**

"Father, can I use that room. If we bring her to the hospital it will be too late for her." I said to him

"Alright, tell the others to change and help you out." I thanked him and went towards a table that has the phone on it. I told some of the maids and butlers to change their clothes because I will need there help.

That's when I heard takigawa-san yelling to call the ambulance. But I stopped him.

"no, if she went to the nearest hospital which is thirty minutes away, we can't save her. I will be doing the surgery here. Since my father already agreed to this." I paused since I saw my nurses and a couple of doctors coming our way with a stretcher. They quickly put matsuzaki-san in the stretcher but gently. I looked at the others, they were injured as well, bou-san has been hit in the back by a chair that left splinters on it, hara-san injured her arm, john-san was injured in his arm as well. I told some of my maids to bring them to that room as well. They did as I told them.

I told them that I'll be operating matsuzaki-san here and I need to bandage their wounds here and to just follow the nurses and doctors. They did as I said. A nurse came and brought me my lab coat. I wore it and proceeded to that room. My family and the davis' followed us. We came into a corner and I pressed a switch to let us in. the walls split into two.

**Chapter 7: saving lives!**

**MAI'S POV**

There inside was an elevator 3 of them. We went in one of them while mastuzaki-san together with bou-san went in another. Lin-san, madoka-san, john-san, hara-san and a couple of nurses and doctors went with them. I pressed the underground button. The elevator came to an abrupt stop. The door opened and we went outside. I can tell the others were surprised. After all who won't be surprised that above this mansion is an underground hospital. I immediately ordered the nurses and doctors to do what they have to do and I told some of them to accompany me in the surgery.

**Gene's POV**

When we went out of the elevator, we were surprised. The same with the others especially noll, well except for the Engel's.

Mai ordered the nurses and doctors to help her with the operation while she instructed some of the nurses to bandaged hara-san and the others wounds. They did as she said. But I'm curious where did they come from. But they, somehow, do look familiar. I saw mai came out of the room she went in a while ago. She was wearing clothes for operation. She quickly went to the operating room. We saw the light of the operating sign turned on. We waited outside in the waiting room.

Suddenly my mother asked something:

"Richie, were did the doctors and nurses come from?" asked our mother

"oh, them, they are the maids and butlers of this household. Kathryn taught them how to be a doctor and how to be a nurse." He replied

"oh" we all said. The Engel's smiled at our reaction.

After an hour. The light of the operating sign was switched off and mai went out.

Quickly bou-san came to her and asked her.

"she is fine, takigawa-san, I saved her and her baby, no need to worry." She said cheerfully. We sighed in relief, wait did she just say baby, she's pregnant!

"ba-ba-baby?" asked a shocked monk.

"oh, didn't you know?" she asked

"well, she 2 months pregnant" she said

"oh" was all we said

Then doctors and nurses came out of the operating room and brought her out to bring her to a different room.

**A/N: hope you like it…sorry if it is so short…pls. review…… look forward to chapter 8…thank you for reading………..**


	8. your savior!

**Flashback from chapter 7**

After an hour. The light of the operating sign was switched off and mai went out.

Quickly bou-san came to her and asked her.

"she is fine, takigawa-san, I saved her and her baby, no need to worry." She said cheerfully. We sighed in relief, wait did she just say baby, she's pregnant!

"ba-ba-baby?" asked a shocked monk.

"oh, didn't you know?" she asked

"well, she 2 months pregnant" she said

"oh" was all we said

Then doctors and nurses came out of the operating room and brought her out to bring her to a different room.

**Chapter 8: your savior! **

It's been 2 hours since Mai operated on Ayako. Bou-san and the others are waiting on the room she was put in. while the Davis couple and the Engel family except mai went back to the living room to discuss this ghost that has been haunting the Engel mansion.

……meanwhile in Ayako's hospital room……

"Mai-chan, when will she wake up?" asked a frustrated monk, he was getting uneasy ever since she told them that ayako was pregnant.

"She should wake up in a minute" replied mai. Just as she said, they heard a lone moan from ayako. Signaling us that she was about to wake up.

She opened her eyes and scanned the room.

"Uhhh, where am I?" asked ayako

"You are in a hospital room, matsuzaki-san..." mai explained everything that had happened to her when she was unconscious.

"Oh and your baby is fine." She added

"Oh! Thank GOD! No, thank you, mai, you saved me and my baby." Said a cheerful Ayako.

"*giggles* your welcome, matsuzaki-san" Mai said. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Mai stated

"Lady Kathryn, you are being called by lord Engel, he said that you must go together with the Davis brothers to the living room." A nurse said and bowed.

"Thank you, Anna, you may go now." Mai replied and she gave her a smile in return Anna smiled as well to her dear mistress.

**(A/N: all the occupants of the Engel estate are really close to their masters, because they are orphans that the Engel family adopted and cared for. They will do anything for them, even if they sacrificed their lives.)**

"Eugene, Oliver. Do you want to come with me? Or I should I just go on ahead?" Mai asked

Gene and Naru looked at each other and nodded

"We'll come with you" they said in perfect unison.

She nodded and faced the other occupants of the hospital room and said

"I have to go, matsuzaki-san I'll see you later. You can go back to your room in an hour. The nurses will help you." Mai said and smiled then she left with gene and naru. They went towards the elevator and pressed the up button to bring them back to the corridor.

They were walking in the corridor heading towards the living room. After a couple minutes, they arrived and opened the door. There, they saw Mai's family sitting on a couch while the Davis couple sat across from them. Lin and madoka were sitting beside the Davis couple.

"father, you called?" mai asked sitting beside her sister.

"oh yes, Kathryn, today is the 8th of October. Aren't you going somewhere?" her father asked

"…" mai stayed silent.

"ah, yes. Father I need to go somewhere. I'll go change" mai said to her father with a sad tone.

"_No, idiot, how can I forget this day!" mai screamed mentally_

Mai went out of the living room and proceeded to her room.

Meanwhile the people of the living room were worried and confused…

"Rich, were is she going and why was she so sad?" martin asked

"uncle, today is a special day for someone so precious to her" replied by jake instead of his father.

"special day for her special someone?" madoka asked

"today, is her late fiancé's birthday" emme replied sadly.

The davis family together with lin and madoka were shocked.

"umm, can I ask something?" madoka asked

"sure" replied Richard

"can we ask about how Kathryn became 'taniyama mai' we want to know!" replied madoka

The Engel siblings looked at each other and asked their father if it was alright.

"it seems they'll know it sooner or later, it's alright, you can tell them." Replied Richard

The two siblings nodded.

"we will tell this to all of her friends so we don't have to repeat ourselves." Said jake

While naru and the others nodded. Mr. Engel told a maid to escort all of their friends in coming here so they will know the truth about their dear friend who united them till this day. The story of why she became 'taniyama mai' they knew.

**A/N: chapter 8 is up……next chapter is all about Kathryn's past of why she became 'taniyama mai'…..please look forward to it…oh and please review. I really need all of your opinions on this because your reviews will influence me in many ways……once again…thank you for reading my story…don't forget to review….**


	9. the Tragic past of Kathryn aka Mai

**Hi, I'm Emina15. Just giving you a note so that you won't forget…. Those that are written in bold are English. Those are not are in Japanese. This is chapter 9. Katie's hidden past. Hope you'll enjoy it……..**

**Flashback from chapter 8**

The Davis family together with Lin and Madoka were shocked.

"Umm, can I ask something?" madoka asked

"Sure" replied Richard

"Can we ask about how Kathryn became 'taniyama mai' we want to know!" replied madoka

The Engel siblings looked at each other and asked their father if it was alright.

"It seems they'll know it sooner or later, it's alright, you can tell them." Replied Richard

The two siblings nodded.

"We will tell this to all of her friends so we don't have to repeat ourselves." Said Jake

While naru and the others nodded. Mr. Engel told a maid to escort all of their friends in coming here so they will know the truth about their dear friend who united them till this day. The story of why she became 'taniyama mai' they knew.

**Chapter 9: the tragic past of Kathryn Engel aka 'Taniyama Mai' **

**Mai's POV**

"Father, Jake, Emme, I'll leave now. I won't be back in time for dinner so you can go ahead and eat without me" mai stated to them when she opened the door and left with a sad face. She went inside the car accompanied by Rei-san and went to the cemetery.

**Normal POV**

After mai left, the SPR members began to gather at the living room where the Engel Family will tell the story of how Kathryn Engel became 'Taniyama Mai'. Then Emme began to tell them the story…..

"it all started when she was just 15 yrs old, Katie had a job at England with rei-san. She was to cure a child who had been infected with a cancer that only she can cure.

After that, when she was about to return home in our mansion here when she got a shocking call from the mother of her late fiancé, he was in a car accident along with his driver, he was about to go to the airport and fetch her. But it seems fate was cruel with my sister.

She really believed that she will lived together forever with him. She went straight to the hospital. She was going to assist them in the operation but it was too late. Jin died a couple of minutes before Katie arrived. She believed that it was her fault.

We kept trying to tell her that it wasn't. until we didn't have a choice to give her the present that Jin wanted to give to her for her birthday that was 2days away. She was turning 16 then. After the day of Jin's funeral, she broke down. We don't know how to help her. Until, she left the estate with her own car.

**(A/N: they can drive at the age of 16……)**

We were about to chase her but she sped up until we lost her. From the investigation we had on her because we wanted to know where she is and bring her back. Due to her speed, her brakes malfunctioned and she crashed. in a deserted road. Luckily there was a couple who where passing by.

They saw her and called for the ambulance. Her life was saved that time. But she can't remember her past but only her Japanese name and because of that the taniyama couple pitied her and made their mind up to adopt her until they found her real family w/c is us. So they decided to use her own name and gave her the name 'Taniyama Mai' unfortunately Mai's 'parents died after the month of her birthday. She was 16 by then. She really thought that they were her real family. That is her story….or do you want me to continue until you met her.?" Emme asked

They shook their heads.

After the story telling of the past of mai, they all went back to their work. Thinking that mai is pitiful. They were on the base room.

"hey, don't you feel sorry for mai?" asked ayako to no one in particular.

"yeah, I can't believe that she has that kind of past. We couldn't really tell because of her being so happy all the time." Said bou-san

While the others except the twins nodded.

"noll can I talk to you for a while?" said gene. Noll nodded and they went out of the room. Not missing lin and madoka's worried eyes.

**Naru's POV**

We were outside in the garden.

"**noll, do you like mai?" asked gene**

**My eyes widened in surprise. How can- no scratch that we are twins after all. Sigh.**

**I nodded.**

"**if you do, then help her, tell her that it is alright to fall in love again." Said gene**

"'**I can't gene, even though I want to I just can't. how can I make her forget about her late fiancé that she believed that she will lived together forever." I replied with sadness etched in my voice but my face expressive of my feelings for her.**

**Gene just gave me a sad smile.**

"**noll, did you know that mai loved you when she was working with you in the SPR. Ever since she met you on her school. She loved you." Gene said still with a sad smile.**

**I was speechless. I didn't know. I who knew everything, didn't know that my own assistant likes no loves me.**

"**no, but gene, do you remember what her sister said that she had amnesia then and can't remember **_**him.**_**" I said while emphasizing him. In truth I'm quite jealous of that man. I can't win her heart even if I tried. She is devoted to him. Even though her late fiancé's death.**

"**noll, I know you are jealous." Gene stated plainly while looking into my eyes as if he can read me. Wait scratch that as if, he can read me. We are twins after all.**

"**alright then, I won't push you, but if you had the chance, will you go after her?" asked gene**

"……**.." I didn't say a word**

"**This is my last question noll, answer me" stated gene**

"**if……if I had the chance, then yes, I would go after her, with all my might. I love her gene and I want to be with her." I said with full of sadness etched in my voice.**

"**I know, I know dear brother" gene said while putting a comfortable hand on my shoulder and smiling to me his usual smile. **

**I smiled in return.**

"**thank you, gene" I said. He smiled even more and we went back inside of the estate.**

**Normal POV:**

They have already finished eating. As mai said, to her family that she won't be in time for dinner.

The Engel family was in the library, reading books. While, the Davis Family, joined them. Bou-san and the others were still investigating together with lin. Madoka joined the Davis' and the Engel's in the library.

They heard a knock, and emme replied with a 'come in'. it was rei-san.

"we are back, master, young master, my lady." He said while bowing.

"I see, how is she? Rei" asked Richard.

"all throughout the afternoon. She greeted him a happy b-day. She also sang him his favorite songs while crying. She is now in her room. She told me to tell you that she didn't want to eat because she didn't have an appetite."

Richard just nodded and said a thank you.

"thank you for accompanying her rei" jake said

"yes, thank you. You can go and rest now." stated emme

After rei closed the door the room was silent. Gene put a comforting hand on Noll's shoulder. Noll on the other hand said that he was fine. But gene, madoka, his parents saw the sadness in his face. Of course the Engel family saw it as well. They already agreed if their little Katie will fall in love with Oliver Davis, then they were fine with it. They knew that oliver loved her with all his heart but he kept suppressing it, because he doesn't want to push her. They just smiled sadly at him. The Davis's and madoka didn't see it since they were worried for noll.

**A/N: hi chapter 9 is up…………hope you like it….i have a favor to ask pls. review this chapter…..i want to know your comments on my story….thank you……pls. look forward for the next chapter…….**


	10. the sad song and the attack!

**Flashback from chapter 9:**

**Normal POV:**

They have already finished eating. As mai said, to her family that she won't be in time for dinner.

The Engel family was in the library, reading books. While, the Davis Family, joined them. Bou-san and the others were still investigating together with lin. Madoka joined the Davis' and the Engel's in the library.

They heard a knock, and emme replied with a 'come in'. it was rei-san.

"we are back, master, young master, my lady." He said while bowing.

"I see, how is she? Rei" asked Richard.

"all throughout the afternoon. She greeted him a happy b-day. She also sang him his favorite songs while crying. She is now in her room. She told me to tell you that she didn't want to eat because she didn't have an appetite."

Richard just nodded and said a thank you.

"thank you for accompanying her rei" jake said

"yes, thank you. You can go and rest now." stated emme

After rei closed the door the room was silent. Gene put a comforting hand on Noll's shoulder. Noll on the other hand said that he was fine. But gene, madoka, his parents saw the sadness in his face. Of course the Engel family saw it as well. They already agreed if their little Katie will fall in love with Oliver Davis, then they were fine with it. They knew that oliver loved her with all his heart but he kept suppressing it, because he doesn't want to push her. They just smiled sadly at him. The Davis's and madoka didn't see it since they were worried for noll.

**Chapter 10: the sad song and the attack**

Normal POV

Naru woke up early along with everyone else. They were headed to the dining room. They stopped, when they heard a sod song. It was in the living room. They headed there and saw mai singing.

Regret from d-grey man by mai hoshimura

_The scenery outside the window changes  
Even the season leaves me behind  
Being closer than anyone, why didn't I realize  
That seed of worries at that time?_

Before I'm unable to see your figure  
I couldn't say just that, just that one phrase of "don't go"

I can never say that it's fine as long as you're happy  
I can't help but to hate this twisted heart

The initial ring I received on my birthday  
Remembering only makes me painful but  
What I finally realized is that I relied  
On you more than I thought

As if to even destroy the times spent together  
The words that came out contrary to my heart was a good-bye in vain

I'm wishing that a day when you'll greatly regret will come  
I hate this mean and ugly heart more than yesterday

I can never say that it's fine as long as you're happy  
I can't help but to hate this twisted heart  
I'm wishing that a day when you'll greatly regret will come  
I hate this mean and ugly heart more than yesterday

When she finished singing she saw us looking at her and she smiled.

"good morning father, emme, jake and minna" she said

"good morning Katie/Kathryn/Mai" they greeted her in return.

"Katie, let us go and have breakfast." Emme said to her softly.

"alright, emme" she said and walked to us.

Naru's POV

She walked passed by us. She went to the dining room while we followed.

I looked at the others, they were sad that this happened to their mai who have helped them like there was no problem and has no care in the world except for the people she loved and cared.

We ate peacefully and started to work. While the Engel family decided to take a swim in their swimming pool in the backyard.

My parents helped us to move everything quicker so that this estate was ghost free.

The phenomenal things are the same. Someone wrote that 'I won't let you have her' have been seen again by a butler.

But when he turned back, it was gone. Things have been flying in the kitchen area as well. but luckily no one got injured.

…….8 hrs has already passed by….

We were getting closer to solve this case. We were in the library along with the Engel family. I looked around, I didn't find her anywhere. Where was she?

"umm, uncle?" asked gene

"yes?" said Richard

"where is mai?" he asked. We were wondering the same things. No surprise in that we are twins after all.

"oh she was tired and went to her room" replied by jake

"oh, I see." Replied gene

Suddenly we heard something broke and a scream. It was mai. I am sure of it. We hurriedly went to her room. When we opened her door she was being strangled by a ghost. She had scratches in her hands and legs. There was a broken vase laying on the floor.

We were horrified. I told lin and the others to help her. We failed but there was a bright light that had helped her. But we couldn't see, if it was a ghost or someone's ability. Finally the light died down. Mai was floating towards her bed.

"matsuzaki-san help her" she quickly nodded and tend to the injuries of mai. Her family were beside her. She was unconscious. But no major injuries. I'm glad.

I assigned matsuzaki-san and hara-san to stay with her. While went to the base room. This ghost was going to pay. I won't forgive it for hurting her.

I looked at the others. They have the same facial expressions than me. Maybe they were thinking to let the ghost have a long suffering exorcism.

**A/N: chapter 10 is up…..hope you like it……the story is getting closer to its end……what will happen to mai? Will she remember her friends or won't she? Will naru confess or won't he? Hmmmmmm……..pls. look forward to the next chapter….thank you very much for reading my story…..oh and pls. review…..**


	11. the very busy day

**Flashback from chapter 10**

Suddenly we heard something broke and a scream. It was mai. I am sure of it. We hurriedly went to her room. When we opened her door she was being strangled by a ghost. She had scratches in her hands and legs.

We were horrified. I told lin and the others to help her. We failed but there was a bright light that had helped her. But we couldn't see, if it was a ghost or someone's ability. Finally the light died down. Mai was floating towards her bed.

"matsuzaki-san help her" she quickly nodded and tend to the injuries of mai. Her family was beside her. She was unconscious. But no major injuries. I'm glad.

I assigned matsuzaki-san and hara-san to stay with her. While went to the base room. This ghost was going to pay. I won't forgive it for hurting her.

I looked at the others. They have the same facial expressions than me. Maybe they were thinking to let the ghost have a long suffering exorcism.

**Chapter 11: the very busy day**

Gene's POV

We have been working non-stop. Noll and I are angry with the ghost that has been hunting this estate only because it dares to hurt mai. Mai is special to us especially me. But I gave up because noll needs her more than me.

Really now, taniyama mai, have captured the Davis' twins heart. But the more I think of it, I only love her as my sister.

I want her to be happy with noll. But first we have to purify this ghost that has been hunting this family. But what was that light that saved mai? It wasn't someone's ability.

Normal POV

All of them were busy thinking of what was that flash of light that saved mai from being strangled to death by that ghost.

…Meanwhile at Katie's room….

Two figures were hovering mai's body.

"matsuzaki-san, how is she?" asked masako

"she seem to be fine, just stressed." Ayako replied to the young medium. Despite the rivalry between mai and masako. She, the great masako hara, cared for her as her first ever friend. She already gave up for her love.

While at the base…all the workers are or should I say the SPR members are working themselves to exhaustion. While the servants are working but are very depressed because they found out that their lady Kathryn was attacked when she was asleep and has minor injuries……..

**A/N: sorry if this so short…pls. send me ideas for the next chapter…..and I apologize for not updating earlier…..**


	12. my love

Flashback from chapter 11

…Meanwhile at Katie's room….

Two figures were hovering mai's body.

"matsuzaki-san, how is she?" asked masako

"she seem to be fine, just stressed." Ayako replied to the young medium. Despite the rivalry between mai and masako. She, the great masako hara, cared for her as her first ever friend. She already gave up for her love.

While at the base…all the workers are or should I say the SPR members are working themselves to exhaustion. While the servants are working but are very depressed because they found out that their lady Kathryn was attacked when she was asleep and has minor injuries……..

Chapter 12:

It has been 2 days since the attack. Still mai hasn't woken up. All of the occupants of the estate are very worried about her especially a stoic narcissist.

Naru's POV

Finally we found out about this ghost. It seems that in his past life. They were attacked by robbers. When a robber was about to fire the gun, at him. His wife shielded him. The man was devastated that his loving and selfless wife is no more in this world. Since the robbers ran off. He killed himself promising to find his wife again. His name was Ichinomiya Raine, his wife's name is Machiko and she looks like Mai. No wonder the ghost is after her and trying to kill her for her to join him in the afterlife. I won't allow that.

We prepared for the exorcism in the living room were his wife was killed and killed himself. It took us about 30 minutes to purify him by letting him meet his wife.

"it's finally over." Said bou-san

They all nodded in agreement

The Engel's thanked us.

Suddenly there was a light hovering above us. We saw 2 figures. It seems it was a man and a woman's figure. Suddenly the door burst open and in came mai shouting

"mother!....Jin!..."

Kathryn's or Mai's POV

When I woke up, from my slumber. Something or someone is telling me to get up and go downstairs. To say the least I was glad at the same time sad that I listened to my instincts. What I saw in the living room, made me run towards it.

"mother!...jin!" I shouted with tears running down from my eyes.

I can see all of them that are surprised by my sudden appearance but I didn't care all I care are the people or more like the ghost of my loved ones that left me behind.

I hugged Jin with my life depended on it afraid that he may leave me alone again. It sounds selfish even though he is already dead.

I see my 16th years old dead fiancé in front of me. He looks the same as I remembered him. His beautiful silver hair and, those, mesmerizing emerald eyes that I love so much about him. He smiled to me.

(A/N: well he died at the age of 16 while Katie or mai was 15. So they are a year apart from each other.)

Oh how I miss him.

"Jin" I cried out

"Please don't leave me alone" I continued

"Katie, I already passed away a long time ago. You need someone else by your side. I am sorry that I broke my promise to you telling you that I will always stay with forever." He responded to me

"no, take me with you" I could hear the audible gasps behind us. But I didn't care

"Katie, please be reasonable. Your mother and I don't want you to die. You have friends and family that loves you dearly. Will you leave them behind like I did? Mine was accidentally, and I truly regret it. leaving my parents in despair. My brother and sister who still can't accept the fact that I died. And my most regret I making you grief over me. Just right before your birthday." He said to me with so much passion. That I regretted what I said to him.

"Katie, look at me" my mother said

"I don't regret dying as well. My life was already complete. It wasn't your fault that I died. It was meant to happen"

I understand them but my heart is already torn to pieces. I cried then, and I still cry for my heartache. Can someone really free me from this pain? That had been with me for the last 4 yrs. I know that death isn't the solution for everything.

Even though, my heart is filled with grief. I feel that there is something missing within me that I lost.

For some strange reason I feel somewhat complete when I am with them. I feel happy with Oliver by my side. But, how? Why?

I felt someone touch my cheek. I looked up to see jin with his sincere smile.

"do you understand, Kathryn? You are not alone. They are there for you. Your friends from when you were or shall I say when you became Taniyama Mai. You had the power to retrieve your memories on your own. But you were afraid that they may leave you behind like we did."

I looked towards my friends that became my family.

"Yes. I never really forgotten them, I was just afraid. Afraid that they may, leave me behind if I continue to be them. I can't take any more pain jin. I just can't"

normal POV

all the occupants in the living room just looked sadly at their friend/family/loved one.

All the female occupants cried for her.

"Katie, i know you are in great pain but death isn't the answer for everything. We can help you heal. We are family after all. So please don't say that you want to die." Emme said

All of the nodded their head.

**A/N: what will be Mai's choice? Sorry if it's confusing… please review….**


	13. the choice that i made

normal POV

all the occupants in the living room just looked sadly at their friend/family/loved one.

All the female occupants cried for her.

"Katie, i know you are in great pain but death isn't the answer for everything. We can help you heal. We are family after all. So please don't say that you want to die." Emme said

All of the nodded their head.

Chapter 13 – the choice that I made and will live with it…

Mai's POV

I knew that I hurt them. But I only want to be with Jin and my mother. I know that they will disagree. I already revived my memories the day that I went to Jin's tomb. I already remembered him. But why, why did he try to find me. He already got his brother back then why.

"Katie, look at me" jin said. I looked him in the eye I could see that what he wants for me to be happy and not be filled with pain.

"I don't have much time, neither does your mother. But always remember that I will always be inside your heart. You should move on and find someone who you can share your pain and someone who will replace me. I did not regret dying on that day what I only regret was making you sad till this day but it was a trial that was given to you in order for you to meet this people that became your family even if not by blood you still love them as your own." After his speech I looked each one of them but I looked at naru and I could see that regret, pain, love filled his eyes….

"i….i..i don't want to leave them…"I cried

Jin touched my cheek and kissed me one last time and said farewell. Mother said his goodbye's too especially towards jake, emme, and my father.

I watched as he faded until I couldn't see his form anymore. I cried and cried until I felt someone hug me from behind. I didn't care who it was as long as I felt safe and wanted. I finally feel at home.

I finally looked up after crying my eyes out. I found that it was naru that embraced me. I smiled at him and apologized. He smiled back and kissed me on the lips.

"mai, I love you and I will never leave you alone. I promise you that." Naru said

"I love you too, naru. I will love you forever until the day I die." I replied

"your wrong mai, even in death I will never leave you,." Naru stated

I smiled and kissed him…

THE END

A/N: sorry if it is short…

Pls review….

Thank you very much…


End file.
